Life Happens
by TV.Junkie.197
Summary: So here's another Tony-Tim story. Gotta love that pair. The Israeli sleuth Ziva, notices somethings up with her two agents. What is the tension between them, could it have something to do with Timothy going public with sexuality? How will this affect Tony and how will he handle? What developments will happen?
1. The Bathroom Floor

A/N: OMG I haven't been on here in like a year! Well I read I don't do so much writing anymore. But I'm starting again, I've been busy writing a script for a TV Show, on public access. So that's awesome, but here is another Timmy and Tony Fic. Hope you enjoy. As Always... Austin

**Life Happens©**

"Tony, Tony, is he seriously sleeping"

"Gibbs isn't going to be how you say joyful"

"You're right Davide, DINOZZO" and with that Tony awoke to a head-slap.

"Boss-the petite officer was spotted on I-99 there an APB on his car and boat."

"I know, that was your report at 1730" Gibbs inhales and lets out a loud sigh "Alright, not much we can do this late at night. I'll past off the case to officer to Hansen. Go Home". All of the agents in the bullpen jumped out of their chairs, grabbed their bags and headed for the elevator. Tony of course was the first in and with a nod to his boss, the elevator doors closed. The way down to the parking garage was uneventful, but Ziva with her 'women intuition' new something was strange between the two boys.

"I'm heading out for drinks, anyone wanna join" McGee suggested

"I don't think you need any extra beer, Mcbeergut" Tony said coldly

"What the hell Tony what did I do to you"?! McGee shouted as the opened and Ziva pulled the two men out still fighting.

"Oh gee, I don't know Tim, maybe it was your stupid announcement. We get it McGee you like guys whatever, but did you have to pull me in it"! Tony said without thinking, by shouting about Tim coming out. He rationalized his feelings for Tim. It pained him to call Tim names or yell in his face, but he couldn't risk Tim finding out his own feelings towards Tim.

"How in the hell did I bring you into it! I confided in you Tony, I was your probie who put you on such a high pedestal Tony, I thought of you as my mentor! I wanted to be right next to the great Dinozzo, what's wrong with that."!

"Alright, that's enough both of you, knock it off" Ziva said putting her hand on her belt, where see kept her knife. The boys went the separate ways, Ziva followed Tim, looking back at Tony with that 'We'll talk later' look'. Tim made it to his car, he began to cry, it was not like Tim to cry but, he had feelings for Tony. Tony was to enraged to see them, all he wanted to do was go up to Tony, smash their lips together and walk away.

Ziva wrapped her around Tim, "I'm sure Tony didn't mean anything he said, he's just-" Tim interrupted Ziva before she could finish.

"No, he meant every word, he's an ass I can't believe I even thought he was the one"

Ziva mouth was agape "Is this 'one' the 'one' everyone is talking about,... wait you like Tony"!

Tim tried hard to cover his lie and tell Ziva she was foreign and didn't understand what 'the one' meant, but he failed. "I just need a drink".

Tim and Ziva promptly headed for the bar.

* * *

Once inside the pair sat down to continue their talk. Tim constantly was rubbing his temples, this annoyed Ziva very much, "This is all too much, I lost my best friend Ziva. I mean sure we didn't show it much, but we actually were friends. Oh god, he's never going to speak to me, and this will be so awkward at work-Oh No, Work! Tony's right this stupid announcement has wrecked my life"

"Tim, it's gonna work out I promise, lets just climb one ladder at a time". Tim quietly chuckled. "Cross one bridge at a time, Z". Tim the got up to head to the bathroom, wobbly as ever, maybe he had to much to drink.

Once was finished taking a much need pee, he went to the sink to wash his hands. Looking in the mirror he noticed a very familiar pair of shoes in the stall behind him. 'Tony had those exact same shoes on today, I admit they look great on him'. At the same time he's kicking himself in the ass for thinking about Tony. And as he's kicking himself in his mind about Tony, who emerges from the stall. The Great Dinozzo. Tony was the first to speak.

"Look Tim..." Tony never called him that, something was up..

"Don't even Tony, All you are is a homophobic ASS" Tim splashed water on his face, turned around and tried to leave but Tony stopped him.

"Tim, just listen"

"Why should I? Why should give a damn about what you say?" Tim said with power

"Because I LOVE YOU" Tony yelled and pulled Tim in for a passionate kiss. Tony tried to pull back and finish speaking but Tim pulled him back. The two had never experienced something like this before.

Tim ran his hands under Tony's Jacket, letting it fall to the floor, Tim now rubbed his hands over Tony's ever so muscular shoulders. Tony meanwhile is begging for entrance of Tim's mouth. Tony slides his tongue inside of Tony's mouth. Their tongues intertwined and fighting for dominance. Surprising to Tony, Tim was over powering, Tony allowed Tim in his mouth. The warmth felt between them was magical. The two felt so close, so connected. Tony now running his hands though Tim's hair, sometimes pulling to hard, which he could tell by the absence of Tim's tongue, which soon returned after a slight adjustment. The hands started to explore each others, bodies. Tony's went to reach under Tim's shirt, Tim's sharply stopped him. Breaking the bond between them.

Out of breath Tim says "Tony..."

Tony responds "yeah"

"You're such an ass" with a smile on Tim's face and squeezing Tony's firm butt, the two close the bond between them again. This kissing and exploration goes on for several minutes until, who else but the Israeli, opens the door.

Ziva opens the bathroom door, all to find Tim, stripping Tony of his shirt and Tony unbuckling Tim's belt. "Okay, Abby so owes me 50 bucks". As she pulls out her cellphone for a photo McGee's pants fall to the floor. He scrambles to pick them up. Tony follows suit and bends down with Tim.

"Leave it" Tim looks at Tony confused. "Let her watch". Tony kisses Tim and falls on top on Tim, closing there gap between once again. The Israeli promptly grabs a out of service sign and hangs it on the door.

The two continue to explore their taboo bodies with their mouths. As Tony begins to kiss gently down Tim's body, Tim stops him and pulls Tony's up so their face-to-face.

"What was that, if you don't want to go there, I aways enjoy a good b-"

"Can I just look at you"? Tim asks shly

"Tim I want you to know, that working with you for so many years, I've developed these feelings for you" Tony pulls Tim up, so they are now sitting on the bathroom floor. "I've had dreams the we got married and had kids and lived happily together"

Tim began to speak "Tony-" but Tony stopped him. Tony puts Tim's head against his untrimmed chest. "Timothy McGee, that sound you hear is my heart; and that heart beats for you Tim. I love you". Tony felt, wet on his chest, Tim was crying. Tony wasn't the type to cry, but a single tear ran down his face as he knew this man was the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Tony thought to himself as he kissed Tim's head 'Timothy and Tony Dinozzo'.

* * *

A/N: So what do you guys think. I just kept writing, got every detail in there. Do you want me to continue, just curious.

As Always...

Austin


	2. Blue Boxers

A/N: Love reviews, they make me write faster and it always makes my day! Woo. As Always

Austin

**Life Happens**

**Chapter Two: Blue Boxers**

0800, the alarm of Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo began to buzz, after about two minutes of the annoying noise, Tony arose. His head still reeling from last night at the bar. 'I had way too much last, night. Jeez I can't even remember coming home', he thought to himself, this of course was true, Tony was completely unaware of what had happen just six hours ago. CREEK, CREEK, CREEK. Tony swore he heard someone, walking though his apartment, did he bring someone home last? CREEK, CREEK there it was again. At this point to was convinced there was someone in his house, he reached into his night stand and pulled out his off duty weapon. Tony made his was out of bed, with his gun raised, stepping over jeans and his nice armoni button-up shirt. Continuing out of the bedroom, down the hallway towards the den, his gun still raised. Tony see's his reading light on, 'that light is never on' he thought to himself. Rounding the corner, he sees a dark figure by the bookcase, he reaches for the light switch, he switches it 'ON'.

"What the hell McGee, I almost shot you" Tony says as he lets out a breath of relief which is covered by his tone, clearly his is not happy with Tim.

"You were going to shoot me is your favorite Navy Blue boxers that's so hot" McGee say lazily walking towards Tony. Tony is so confused by this 'did he just say what I think said' his thoughts weren't as clear any more do to the headache setting in. "What did you just say Probie".

"I just thought the idea of you with you gun drawn and in your boxers kinda turned me on. Should we continue our session from last night my love" Tim says placing his arms around Tony pulling him in for a kiss. Tony pulls away, "What's wrong Tony, if you didn't want me going through your stuff just say so. It's...I just wanted to know more about Tony Dinozzo rather than SA Dinozzo, ya know. I hope you not made, babe".

"Okay just stop, first off what happened last night? Secondly why do you keep calling babe".

Tim looked at Tony with a sad expression, he knew exactly what happened. "Maybe you should sit down, Tony". Tony sat on the couch, Tim motioned for him to stay there. Tim went into the adjacent kitchen and got the two a cup of coffee. He returned to the den, gave Tony the cup and sat down. Tim let out a loud sigh...

"Tony do you remember anything from last night"?

"I remember fighting with and going to the bar to let off some steam. I had a few drinks" Tim looked at Tony and gave him the 'really?' look.

"Okay more than a few drinks, after that I had to pee really bad. I remember stumbling to the bathroom and falling into this really cute girl, knocking her drink onto her shirt. I said sorry and the slapped me. After that is pretty much blank. I woke up here and almost shot you". Tim rubbed his eyes as he teared up. "What is it Tim" Tim perked up at the word Tim. 'Maybe Tony still had the feelings, I mean he called me Tim through the whole thing' Tim thought.

"So you don't remember seeing me in the bathroom? Or us fighting"? Tim asked

"Umm..not really...I remember Ziva taking a picture of us. You looked like you were gonna hit her". Tony held back his laugh remembering Tim's face.

"Maybe this will jog your memory". Tim summed up all of his courage, leaned in and kissed Tony, right on his unexcepting lips. Tim pushed open Tony's mouth letting their tongues innertwine once again. At first Tony fought it, but as their tongues collided, all of the night came flooding back to Tony. The bathroom, the stripping on the bathroom floor, being kicked out of the bar, taking Tim's car home, and the mind-blowing sex!

Tony also felt something is his chest. It was a warm, tickle feeling, it only happened when they kissed he remembers it from last night. He also remembers laying awake at 0200 and just cuddling with Tim, this kiss that was happening now, it just felt so right to Tony. Tim pulled away from the kiss. "Oh my gosh, what am I doing. You were drunk and you are my boss and...Oh this is so inappropriate. Tony I'm sorry can we just forget this happened, please". Tim pleaded with Tony and got up to get dressed. Tony grabbed Tim's arm.

"Why would I want to forget how, we confessed our love for each other, don't mention the sex"! Tony got up hugged McGee and kiss him with all the passion and love in the world. "I love you Tim" Tony still in his boxers, took Tim hand kissed it and got down on one knee.

"Call me crazy but I don't want to wait another second to show to you how much I love you Tim. I want to wake up to you every morning, I want us to live together, buy a car together, to have family. Timothy McGee I know I don't have a ring, and I'm half-naked. But I want to know now, will you marry me"? Tim looked at Tony, pulled him up.

"Tony Dinozzo you just proposed to me in your den, with you gun on the table, a moment ago you almost shot all while wearing your boxers". Tony started to worry right away. "Of course" Tony pulled Tim into his embrace. "We picking out rings this afternoon" They said simulatneously. "I'm calling Abby" McGee added, grabbing his phone. Pushing the appropriate buttons.

"Abby your never going to believe what just happened.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short but here you are. Enjoy, and don't forget to review, the really make me write faster. Chapter 3 will be up tomorrow. Time to update my other stories. As Always...

Austin


	3. Lab Stories

No A/N this chapter

**Life Happens**

**Chapter Three: Lab Stories**

"Get up, we are going to be late _again_, Tony. Seriously" Tim began to wake his husband. If Tim and Tony are late again, they are going to a very long talk with Director Vance.

"Okay, I'm leaving. And Tony, btw... you do remember we only have one truck now right"? Tim says standing over the bed. Still in his pajamas and holding Antony a cup of coffee. Tony shoots up, almost knocking over the freshly brewed coffee. "Not funny, Probie" Tony says accepting his cup of coffee and a pec on the cheek from his new husband.

Their ceremony wasn't big, just the 'NCIS gang', and a few friends and family. Sadly much of Tony's family did not show (they are not so fond of his choice in mate). Vance of course had another title besides Director of NCIS. He preformed the ceremony, arranged by Ms. Scuito. Abby had a blast designing the happy couple's wedding. Ziva was the only one to give a speech sober. The after party was not so much as an after party but a few hugs and kisses and the families got back on with their lives. The gang though did stay well into the night. And a perfect end, Tony caring Tim bridle style, to the SUV, and off to their newly designed apartment, more so a loft. I had three floors and a vast amount of space (Tony isited the two will be having kids before he turns the big '4-0' [which FYI, Tony is 43] so Tim knew he wanted kids but was not so much in a rush for them.) That had all happened three months ago but as everyone says 'it feels like it was only yesterday'.

"Tony you really need to get up, Abby is excepting me at 0845" Tim pleaded with the "grumpy old man lying in bed". Tony of course said he was in his prime. and Tim had to agree on that note. Seriously the sex...AMAZING. In fact that is what Tim was going over to Abby lab for: To spill about there week-end get away at their cabin and boringly enough to go through the hard drive of their latest victim's computer. Tony finished sipping his fresh cup of coffee and was sitting back on the nightstand as Tim was leaving hoping to get 'only five more minutes' of shut-eye; he heard: "If your cute ass is not out of that bed in four seconds Dinozzo, no Sex for a WEEK" Tim says, convincing enough to make Tony groggy get out of bed but lying through his teeth (seriously no sex with Anthony freaking Dinozzo for a week: Tim would DIE).

Tony eventually got himself up out of bed and downstairs where he found his husband watching last night's _Nancy Grace_ and going a very bad Nancy Grace impression. "For the twins John David and Lucy". Tony laughed a little and jingled the keys so they could be on their way.

The ride to work was filled with mostly Tony repeating to Tim of what _not _to say about their weekend in the cabin. "No one needs to know Tim". Tim rolled his eyes "Tony there's nothing wrong with trying something new" he said, trying to convince Tony that letting Tim top Tony was perfectly fine and it would make he no less a man. "I know that, just no stories with Abby. She can't keep a secret"

* * *

The door of Abby's lab beeped as Tim enter carrying a large evidence bag with the victims hard-drive within. "Oo look at big muscle arms Tim Dinozzo...I guess the whole 'lets change my last name thing' is starting to weird me out less". Abby says as Tim sets the hard drive down on the table and lets Abby sign the Chain of Custody.

"I thought you liked the idea of me changing my last name" Tim looked puzzled and almost hurt.

"It's not that Tim, just you took the last name of Anthony Dinozzo. Now there's no more 'McGee or Probie".

"Okay first you don't know how many times Tony calls me Probie when we are right about to - Nevermind. Besides Tony took McGee as his second middle name". Tim interjected, his point was valid but a not enough information for the scientist.

"Your right about the Tony taking McGee as his middle name thing, but please do tell about this. Tony calling you Probie during...sex" Abby was quick to want to know the stories from the couple's weekend at their cabin.

"You will get your stories in time, Abs" Tim says walking to Abby's main computer and pressing the keys to pull up the data transfer.

"But I want to hear the stories, NOW" Abby protests as her lab door dings and Ducky walks in.

"What stories my dear"? He questions. The two are tongue-tied not wanting to devulge the dirty sex stories to the veterned medical examiner.

"A...ummm...Ducky you usually have Palmer send up the samples what's with the special delivery" Tim asks quickly changing the subject.

"Yes, your quite right, but as you now Captain Everett was a dear friend of mine" he says handing the samples to Ms. Scuito. "These are RUSH PROITY ONE"

"Of course" Abby nods her head, again signs the Chain of Custody, sets them on the table by the Mass-Spec. "So Tim, what exactly happened in the cabin? I want to know every dirty detail" Abby asks as she puts on her latex gloves, making a loud snapping sound. The sound you were hear right before a doctors examination. So began the long and very inappropriate conversation exchanged between the two scientists.

* * *

A/N: Well I guess there is an ending A/N. Hope you enjoy please review! Love reading them and hope you guys had a happy holidays.

As Always...

Austin


	4. Abby oh Abby

A/N: Hope you enjoy this one, focused around Ms. Abby Scuito and her relationship with the boys.

**Life Happens**

**Chapter Four: Abby oh Abby**

"Abby...Abby" Tim McGee Dinozzo along side his husband Tony, knocked on the door to her office, hoping that she would open up, but with no eval. "Abby, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it's just-" Tony tried to get it out but Tim was determined to speak.

"Abby, you know we both...COULD YOU TURN DOWN THE MUSIC, ABBY...ABBY" Tim had to raise his voice to an ear shattering level, just to talk over the music. But thankfully he wouldn't have to much longer as, Dr. Vance walked in.

"What's going on, some agents were complaining of-Oh, I see." Vance says looking through the glass to see his forensic scientist reading a book with her back towards them.

"She's not opening up, and I have evidence for her. She needs to sign the chain-of-custody. She's mad because we didn't tell her ALL of the DETAILS of our weekend away.

"I got this" Vance says with confidence.

"ABBY..." She turns toward the a familiar voice. A look of 'Oh No' is upon her face.

"THEY DIDN'T TELL ME EITHER". The Scientist turns off the blaring music, and looks at Vance. "I'm a- Director Vance, it's just-"

"I don't need details, I need you to sign the chain-of-custody, so these agents can report to Gibbs. Speaking of Gibbs, I suppose you could of have had the evidence processed by now; I have a feeling Gibbs isn't going to be very happy with you. And to make matter's worse, you made these two late to MY meeting with THEM. So Ms. Scuito, are you are going to sign the chain-of-custody OR do I need to find a incompetent intern for you to babysit?" Vance's message was clear to Abby, who unlocked the door, and took evidence bag's a little forcefully and signed them. She then proceeded to put on her latex gloves to analyze the evidence.

"Uh, Vance what meeting"? Tony asks looking at his husband with a worried look.

"Follow me, and you will find out." Tony and Tim followed, looking more worried then before.

* * *

The three pass MTAC, and follow Vance to his office. His proceeds to sit in his chair. "So again, my congratulations are in order, you two are perfect for each other." Tim and Tony were sensing a 'but'.

"But,-"

"But, what...Sir" Tony interjects, and swallowing hard.

"As I was saying Agent Dinozzo, at first I was unaware of how the whole, relationship came about and believe me I am happy for you-" Tony couldn't stand it, what was Vance going to say.

"But"

"But, Agent Dinozzo, when your personal life affects your work, and affects your status as federal agents, It then become's my business" Tim looked at Tony confused.

"Director, the thing with Abby. I just didn't tell her, well, I didn't EVERY sexual position Tony and I tried, so she was upset." Tim say receiving a elbow from his husband. "Ouch"

"Special Agent Mc...Dinozzo; I was not speaking of the confrentation with Ms. Scuito, I was speaking of the incident with you two and Officer Davide in the PUBLIC bathroom at _John's. _I unfortunately have not had the opportunity to roll around on the bathroom floor naked with my significant other, but from what several civilians have told me you two had a great deal of fun." Tim was the one to interject this time.

"Sir, we had been off-duty for at least two hours, how would civilians known we worked for NCIS"

"Well, Special Agent Dinozzo, I will answer your question. You forgot to take off your badge Agent Dinozzo". Vance say pointing to the _other_ Dinozzo, Tony" Tony receive a harder elbow from Tim.

"You have got to be joking, Tony again really, you were trying to pick up guys with your badge, AGAIN. You ASS" Tim then elbowed Tony AGAIN!

"You two can settle that at home, but at the moment you both will be reserve to desk duty. Agent McGee-Dinozzo, you will be assigned to lab work with Ms. Scuito and you Senior Special Agent Dinozzo, you will be assigned with Officer Davide on desk duty. Tell Gibbs he can thank the both of you for demobilizing his team.

* * *

"Abby, guess who's-"

"Who's going to analyze all of these bullet fragments with me! And who gets to explain to me, what exactly what happened at the cabin. So agent, _Dinozzo_ are you ready to start, perhaps you can start by signing-off the chain-of-custody and then you can TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED AT THE CABIN!" Abby shouts all before Tim is four steps in the lab.

"Yes, nice to see you too Abby" Tim jokes.

"So here, you can start with these" she hands Tim an evidence bag full of jar containing bullet casing and fragments. "Your of so great husband collected them this morning, he tried his best to categorize the bullets and fragments together, oh and Tim"?

Tim is making it painfully obvious he is _not_ enjoying the talk about his _oh so great husband _at th moment. "Yes, Abby"

"If you're not aware, NCIS has changed procedure on bullet fragment examination, so now after a bullet is reconstructed, place it in the laser scanner, and upload to computer and _mark it where it was found, instead of calculating it's trajectory._"

"Oh, okay" Tim rolls his eyes. "Yeah I know, it makes no sense but, being that Vance is still mad at me over the whole _Happy Birthday Vance, here's a blown up image of the inside of penis _thing, I think we better stay on his good side" Abby says turning to Tim and looks at his confused as to why he is laughing.

"Ditto"

* * *

Tony, makes his was lazily to his desk, where Ziva is waiting with several 'constructive comments' as to why she is _also_ stuck on desk-duty.

"Seriously Tony, Gibbs is sooo pissed! Tim and your little man on man action in the bathroom, really messed up his day. He was completely unaware that you to DONE IT in the freaking bathroom at John's" Ziva whispers loudly across her desk to Tony.

"Well if you hadn't to the 'OUT OF ORDER' sign on the door, the guy that wanted to go to the bathroom wouldn't have gotten the manager!" Tony says to the Israeli.

"The manager won't have known you were a federal agent if you hadn't been trying to pick up girls with your badge"

"First off, Zivah; I come in there all the time, he knows we all work for NCIS. So he already knew!"

"Secondly"? She questions

"I was hoping to come up with one" He says almost under his breath

"Here's one, if you two" She stands up and starts to speak louder and louder "hadn't been fucking on the bathroom floor, I WOULDN'T BE ON DESK DUTY!" Suddenly all of NCIS and it's employee and Gibbs and Vance exiting MTAC, hear Officer Davide swearing, and yelling to SSA Tony.

"Officer Davide, my office" Director Vance yells. She walks passed Tony, as he whisper's his comment "I just thought-" She quickly swats his hand and tells him to shut up!

* * *

A/N: There y'all go, hope you enjoyed!

PLEASE REVIEW!

As Always,

Austin


	5. Milliseconds

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a few days, but anyways, I'm here now. Hope you will enjoy this chapter, it's a...well you'll just have to read to find out.

**Life Happens**

**Chapter Five: Milliseconds**

It has been two weeks since Senior Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo and his husband Special Agent Timothy Dinozzo were put on reserved (desk) duty. The two were setting in the bull when Officer Ziva Davide broke the silence. "So are we going out for drinks to celebrate our freedom?" She asks, just before Anthony was going to explain to Ziva, that going out for drink had got us into this mess in the first place, a out of place looking women, of korean or Mongolia descent, walks up to their newly assigned secretary Angela and start to speak to her. Tony can obviously tell something is wrong, to two women are speaking a foreign language, it looks like it is getting pretty heated so he asks his partner Tim, who unknown to most is fluent in five languages: Mandarin Chinese, Spanish, Sign Language, Arabic (although, he is not so fluent in that, Ziva is giving him lessons), and a little of Traditional Chinese. Tony asks "Hey Tim, Ange looks like she is fighting with that girl, I can't understand them. Go see what there fighting about".

"No Tony, I'm not going to eavesdrop on their private foreign language conversation. I'm almost done with my analysis report and then we can go home. I'm beat besides"

"Come, on Probie; live a little. I promise I'll make it worth you while" He says seductively

"No offensive Dinozzo, but your not quite my type" Gibbs says walking by with his usual cup of joe." Tony looks up and can barely fumble out the words.

"Uh, a Boss, I mean your a...-" Gibbs gives Tony a 'don't even think of finishing that sentence look', "Here's my collection report, Boss" He hands him the stapled together papers and as Gibbs takes hold of the papers; the argument between the two women escalates to where Gibbs can hear them. They are speaking both, English and Chinese, mixed; he looks at Tim a nods his head in the women's direction. "On it Boss" Tim replies, he grabs some random files off of his husband's desk and walk toward Angela.

He can heard the Angela say in chinese li ling shi gao su wo, ni zhi dao que qie wei zhi, ta men dou bao chi ta de! Which in english means 'Tell me where Li Ling is, you know exactly where they are keeping her! Tim approaches Angela and asks in Sign Language "Hey Ange, could I get copies of all of these and would you send the copies to Jamie for me"?

"Sure thing, Agent Dinozzo" She says with a smile. Knowing Angela knows sign language because her old boyfriend was deaf, Tim ask's. "What is going on, who is Li Ling"?

Angela response "Tim, this girl is bad, STOP you're going to get yourself hurt".

"Ange, tell this dumb-ass to move or I'll shot him" She yells at Angela not knowing Tim can hear her. He tells Angela "Stay here, I heard her. Dial 994 and act like your talking to Jamie. You will be fine, just dial 9-9-4. Don't get her any madder than she already is" Of course Tim acts like there having a playful conversation and waves by to Angela and speed walks to the bull pen.

"So what's up are they-" Tony begins

"Not now Tony" Tim says sternly.

"Boss there's a situation" before Tim can finish speaking. Almost all of the supervisor's phone ring." Gibbs hears on the line. "Attention supervisors, We have a 994 for in the secretary area of the Major Case response team, we will be evacuating, all but MCRT we be evacuating, I will be leaving my office in a moment, please follow evacuation instructions for a 994. Thank you and remember stay calm but alert"

Gibb's eyes widen. "Tim where" he ask. "It's that lady, that's fighting with Ange. I heard something about a kidnapping I think-" Suddenly Vance emerges, from his office, standing in front of MTAC he gives a message to his employees. "Attention everyone, we are practicing a 994 evacuation today, it is the Major Case's Team turn to stay behind, the sooner the drill is done the faster you can all get back to work." He adjusts his badge from his waist to his shirt pockets as does everyone and walks down the stairs to Gibb's bull pen. Where he is met with a gun, on Gibb's desk.

"So assuming you all aware as to what is going on here"- He starts but Ziva interjects

"So this is not a drill"? She was confused, not paying attention at the meetings was hurting her now. "I will explain later, Officer Davide" Vance says unbuckling his holster and placing the fully loaded pistol in the holster. She is unaware that in an actually drill, the instructions are emailed not given directly to staff vocally, which she thinks is odd but will later go on to accept it. As the team is talking, Tim asks: "So all the elevators are locked and the teams are really behind the stairwell doors ready to burst in"?

"Really Tim, you're going to ask that now. You know I love you but just for right now shut up" Tony says right before they heard a scream from Angela.

"Bitch I swear I will blow your brains out, If you don't open the elevator doors" Vance motions several signals to Gibbs, Ziva, Tony, and Tim.

He slowly makes his way up toward the secretary area with his gun, pointing directly at the women's head. "I'm afraid she can't do that. We have a small situation here as you know"

"Really you are seriously stupid" She release her hand from Angela hair and points her gun at Vance. All the while, Tim is under Angela's desk and after the women releases, Angela, he escorts to her out the back and tells her to go to Abby's lab.

"You sent all of your armed agents out, all but one I guess. So how do you propose you are going to take me down"

"Oh I'm not a one man show, ma'am" Vance states nodding his head towards each member, whom is in hiding.

Gibbs turn the corner "I would really suggest putting that gun down ma'am"

Ziva walks out on the platform in front of MTAC. "Oh I second that, I can take you down with one bullet"

"Oh, three against one is it, lets say I add another member to this group, couldn't hurt, right"? She pulls out a seconds pistol.

"I think you should rethink that, three to one statement" Tony steps out, from the bullpen behind Vance.

"Just give up, it's five to one, there's no way you can win this" Tim say confidently standing up behind the desk pointing his gun, inches away from the armed women, who has her gun affixed to Vance. "Move on inch and I will place a 9 millimeter bullet between you eyes then in which you will be visiting our very nice friend, Ducky"

"Ducky, huh. I'd love to meet this Ducky" She begins to turn towards Tim at which point the moment she began to move, Ziva and Vance, placed there shot. Ziva doing as she said placing a 9mm bullet between her eyes, dead center, while Vance, half a second later his bullet, penetrated the women, heart. The women, who the would later learn her name is Kristina Wu, received two bullet in her body milliseconds between each other. She was dead before she hit the ground.

A/N: So here's the short version of this chapter, I had to break the one I first wrote up (It was like 4,000 words) so I plan to break it up into about three chapters. Here's the first hope you enjoyed !

As Always...

Austin


End file.
